Because Of You
by ShinoAsa
Summary: Natsu era un completo mujeriego, y solía burlarse de compañera de instituto. Pero después de la convivencia comienza a notar ciertos cambios en el. ¿Sera todo por influencia de Lucy?.
1. ¿Quien se cree que es? - Chapter 1

_Todo comenzó cuando los profesores dieron la idea de hacer un campamento todo un otoño completo._

-Como avisamos anteriormente. – Hablaba un profesor. –Mañana ya partiremos hacía el campamento. Será en un bosque que hay en el norte. También para organizarnos mejor habrá parejas. Y Se llevaran a cabo mediante un sorteo.

-¿Un sorteo? ¿A Caso estamos sorteando un televisor o algo parecido? – Dijo un joven con cabello rosa entre risas. Todos rieron de su chiste.

-Que novedad Dragneel con sus payasadas. Por favor cállese. – Gruño el profesor. Nunca solían darle un castigo, porque él era el hijo de una de las familias más adineradas. Se podría decir que es un mujeriego. Su nombre es Natsu, Natsu Dragneel.

La puerta del salón se abrió. –Con permiso. – Dijo una rubia al entrar al salón. –Ya volví.

-Oh, Heartfilia. ¿Cómo te fue? – Preguntó con un tono agradable el profesor.

-Lo mismo de siempre. – Respondió. –Otra vez me retaron por traer ropa grande. – Ella era una excelente estudiante, no se sabe nada de su familia, ya que nadie habla con ella. Lo que más llama la atención de ella, es que usa ropas grandes. Su nombre es Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy solía sentarse al fondo, ya que así la acomodaron. Mientras caminaba hacía su asiento se cayó tropezando con el pie de Natsu.

-Oops, lo siento. – Dijo este.

-Está bien. No importa. – Respondió cálidamente Lucy.

-¿Quién te hablaba a ti? Yo le decía a mi ropa que tuvo que tocar semejante basura. – Respondió. A lo que todos rieron.

-¡Ya basta Natsu! – Dijeron dos chicas con pelo azul y blanco, de nombre Levy McGarden, y Lisanna Strauss.

-Ustedes se callan, ya después me encargo de darles su castigo. – Respondió en forma picara guiñándoles un ojo.

Lucy como siempre se sentía humillada. Simplemente respondió y se sentó.

-Dragneel deberías cambiar tu comportamiento. – Hablo el profesor. –Ahora que están todos, sortearemos el televisor…

-¿El televisor? – Preguntaron todos al unísono.

El profesor hizo una cara de preocupación…. -¡Digo para las parejas! Es que el chiste de Dragneel, se me confundió todo.

Y Así el profesor sacó una bolsita con los nombres de cada alumno. Todos quedaron conformes, pero solamente quedaban 4 papeles dentro de la bolsa.

_-Que no me toque con la cerebrito, que no me toque con la cerebrito-_

-Natsu…- Leyó el profesor, se hizo el misterioso guardando silencio por unos segundos…. –Y Lucy.

Natsu sintió como si cayera en un vacío. –Me niego a estar con esta tabla de surfear. – Protesto.

Lucy levantó la mano para hablar, y el profesor le dio permiso. –Yo no tengo problema en cambiar con alguien si Dragneel no quiere estar conmigo.

-¿Yo no quiero estar contigo? Pf… - Bufoneó Natsu. –Nadie quiere estar contigo mejor dicho. –Todos apretaron sus labios para no reír y no pudieron, soltaron demasiadas carcajadas.

-Basta…- Dijo. -¡Basta! – Gritó. Todos pararon de reír y la miraron. Yo no les he hecho nada para que se burlen de mí todo el tiempo. ¿A Caso tengo que ser monedita de oro para caerles bien? -

Natsu estaba por abrir la boca para responderle, pero el timbre lo interrumpió.

-Bueno, entonces la pareja que quedo es Gray y Juvia. Los espero a todos mañana a las 06:00 a.m. No se olviden. – Dijo acomodando sus libros. –Hasta mañana.

Nadie respondió, el ambiente estaba demasiado pesado. Todos agarraron sus cosas y se marcharon. Solo quedaban Natsu y Lucy en el salón de clases. Lucy se levantó y se quiso ir. Natsu la detuvo, dándole un pequeño empujoncito con su brazo.

-¿Quién te creíste que eres para hablarme así? – Pregunto en tono enojado.

-¿Perdón? – Respondió. – Quien te crees tú para burlarte siempre de mí.

-Yo tengo algo que tú no. Poder. – Le respondió levantando su mano.

Lucy agarro su mano y se la bajo. – No por tener poder significar que puedas hacer lo que quieras. El mundo no gira alrededor tuyo. – Dijo en tono depresivo, agarró su maleta y se retiró.

Natsu hizo un pequeño chasquido. -¿Quién se piensa que es? – Rezongó. –Esto no va a quedar así, Heartfilia. Esperemos a ir a ese maldito campamento.

* * *

**Holaaa~ Sé que se preguntarán, ¿Por qué tan corto el episodio? Bueno necesito saber si lo continuo o no ^^ El fic se centrara en el campamento, esto lo hice ahora para que vean más o menos de que trata. No solo aparece Lucy, Natsu, Levy y Lisanna, otros personajes también. Antes de que digan algo, AQUÍ NO HAY NALI. Simplemente como dije "Natsu es un mujeriego" se imaginaran a que me refiero… ;) ;) ;) (?) ¡En fin! Depende de sus reviews que lo continúe o no. Saludos ;-;/**


	2. Misterioso pasado - Chapter 2

_Konnichiwa! ¡Wow! Tuve bastantes favs, follows y reviews. ¡Me sorprendió! En fin, como dije no tuve mucho tiempo, pero en cada rato libre que tenía escribí partecitas, y finalmente lo terminé :3 Lo siento por tardar mucho._

**Pequeña nota:**

**-El apellido de Michele no será Lobster.**

* * *

Lucy finalmente llego al departamento. Anteriormente al salir del trabajo iba a trabajaba en una pequeña empresa, pero lamentablemente tuvo que renunciar con el tema del viaje. ¿Quién esperaría a una persona en un trabajo por 3 meses completos? ¡Nadie! Y si lo hicieran, sentite afortunado. Entraba al instituto a las 9:00 a.m. y salía 4:40 p.m. Llego a su casa a las 5:00, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue tomarse un baño. Y así fue. Después de tomarse el baño, bajo para comer algo. Tenía que levantarse súper temprano. Así que hoy se bañaría, comería y se iría a dormir. O al menos eso esperaba…

Cuando termino de bañarse, salió del baño rodeada por una toalla. ¿Tabla de surf? ¡Para nada! Las curvas de Lucy eran perfectas. Tenía un gran cuerpo. No tenía muchas ganas de cocinar, así que saco una sopa instantánea que tenía guardada. A demás que tenía muchas ganas de comer eso. Estaba por poner el agua en el fuego, pero el timbre sonó.

Frunció el ceño en señal de preocupación. -¿Quién podrá ser? ¿Quizás el encargado? – Preguntó muy preocupada acercándose a la puerta. Cuando abrió se llevó la sorpresa de su vida. -¿QUE HACES AQUÍ? – Gritó.

El individuo se dio vuelta. –Solo quer… ¡Woooooah! – Fue su expresión al ver el cuerpo de esta. –Así que no eras una tabla de surf, semejante cuerpo escondías, Rubia. – Admitió en tono arrogante. Pero la sonrisita pícara que tenía en su rostro duro poco ya que Lucy lo abofeteo.

-Vete de aquí, Dragneel. – Le ordeno. Levantó su mano para otra cachetada, pero Natsu sujeto su muñeca.

-¿Qué crees que haces? – Preguntó, pero pudo ver que su cuerpo tenía unas cicatrices y marcas horribles, por lo menos lo que tenía de vista, sus muñecas, sus tobillos, sus piernas, y su cuello. -¿Qué te paso? – Preguntó en forma de desagrado y con una mueca de asco.

-Nada que te interese, ricachón. – Contestó deprimida, y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Natsu frunció su ceño, y bufó, estaba verdaderamente enojado. –No señora. De acá no me voy hasta que no tengas mis debidas DISCULPAS, y también otras disculpas por llamarme Ricachón. – Gruñó. Bajo por el ascensor, y le pidió las llaves del piso 6 habitación A4. El encargado se negó, pero vio que era un Dragneel, e inmediatamente se las entregó acompañadas de unas disculpas.

Natsu coloco el llavero en sus dedos y comenzó a girar las llaves. -¿Ven porque digo que el poder es lo mejor? –Admitió en tono arrogante nuevamente.

Nuevamente subió el ascensor, y se dirigió a donde vivía Lucy. Abrió la puerta e ingreso. Es lugar tenía unos lindos muebles, era muy ordenada. Había 3 habitaciones, alguna de esas tenía que ser. Ingreso en cada una, la primera era el baño, la segunda era una pieza normal. Así que Lucy estaba en la última habitación, y así fue.

Natsu ingresó a la habitación. –Vengo a reclamar mis disculpas. – Gritó al entrar. Pero Lucy lo ignoro, estaba completamente dormida. -¿Así que estas dormida, eh? – Preguntó acercándose a ella. Vio que su habitación era demasiado ordenada, además recordó que tenía que estar con esa cerebrito en el viaje. Entonces se le ocurrió la mala idea de desordenarle todo el cuarto, así se tardaría en acomodar, y se haría ausente. Abrió su ropero, y comenzó a tirarle su ropa, tiro por todos lados sus peluches, fue a la cocina a buscar algo, y encontró azúcar. Comenzó a tirarlo por todo su cuarto. –Creo que me pase. – Admitió. –Es su culpa por llamarme "ricachón". Cerró la puerta del cuarto de Lucy, y se retiró de la sala.

Satisfecho por lo que había hecho, bajo nuevamente por el ascensor, estaba por devolverle las llaves al encargado, pero se las quedo, el encargado se negó. ¿Cómo iba a darle las llaves? Era el lugar donde vivía una hospedante.

Natsu saco su billetera. –Creo que hay una buena manera de arreglar esto…- Dijo mientras sacaba dinero.

El encargado no pudo rechazar semejante oferta, le ofrecía el séxtuple de plata de lo que costaba la renta, y solo por unas simples llaves. Suspiró. –Perdón Lucy. – Y le entregó la copia de llaves.

-Un placer hacer negocios contigo. – Respondió riendo, con las llaves en la mano, Natsu se retiró. Él también tenía que dormir temprano. Salió del departamento y subió a su auto. -Aunque estaré afuera por tres meses, ¿Para que necesito las llaves?… Bueno, alguna utilidad tendrán.

Después de un rato llego a su departamento, era totalmente gigante, en donde vivía Lucy solo tenía doce pisos, el de él tenía más de treinta. Arriba de todo, tenía una D en forma gigante, eso daba a entender que él era el dueño del departamento completo. Subió por el ascensor, algo inquietante sentía en él, tenía la necesidad de llegar urgente a su habitación. Necesitaba un baño, necesitaba comida, necesitaba dormir. ¿Era eso? ¿Seguro que era eso?... El ascensor hizo un pequeño ruido, eso daba la señal que había llegado a su destino. Al salir vio dos chicas, una morocha y una rubia, la ropa que tenían puesta mostraban más de lo debido. Como todo hombre, Natsu no pudo evitar que un piropo salga de su boca.

Ambas chicas se dieron cuenta que Natsu estaba ahí, y lo miraron con cara divertida.

Natsu suspiro. –Hoy no, chiquitas. Mañana tengo un compromiso, y me tengo que dormir temprano. – Respondió agarrándolas de la cintura.

Ambas bufonearon acercando su trasero a Natsu. –Vamos, solo un ratito. – Dijo insistiendo la rubia. - ¿Qué compromiso es tan importante para un ricachón como tú? – Pregunto divertida la morocha.

**«Ricachón»** Esa palabra resonaba en la cabeza de Natsu, lo recordaba a la desagradable Rubia. Les dio un pequeño empujón a las dos chicas, y su ceño se frunció. –Váyanse de aquí. – Ordeno.

-Vamos que te pasa gu…-

-¡DIJE QUE SE LARGUEN! – Les gritó a ambas, las dos dieron varios pasos hacia atrás por el susto y se retiraron. Natsu golpeó la pared, su respiración estaba agitada. –Estúpida Heartfilia. – Bufoneó.

Busco la tarjeta de ingreso, la pasó por una máquina que había al lado de la puerta, e ingresó a su casa. Silenciosa como siempre, solo se escuchaban los maullidos de su pequeño gato.

Se acercó al pequeño felino, y lo acarició. –Con que tienes hambre eh… - Se paró, y fue en busca de atún en la nevera. Abrió la lata, y se la entregó al felino.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro de su boca, y subió a su cuarto. Tenía que bañarse, mañana sería una molestia, y así lo hizo. Se bañó, y se acostó a dormir. 06:00 p.m.

* * *

Al día siguiente el despertador sonó, Lucy despertó, tenía ganas de seguir durmiendo, pero ese maldito viaje escolar era obligatorio.

Solo fue un bostezo tras otro. Eran las 04 a.m. ¿Quién no tendría sueño?. A pesar de que el viaje se realizaba a las seis, Lucy prefirió levantarse un poco más temprano para poder bañarse, y acomodar la ropa que no pudo ayer. Pero cuando finalmente se despabiló…

-¿¡QUE DIABLOS PASÓ AQUÍ!? – Exclamó sorprendida. Su cuarto estaba completamente sucio y desordenado. Se levantó de la cama, y camino en puntillas procurando no pisar nada. –Buen intento, Dragneel. – Mencionó. Lucy se levantó temprano, así que tenía tiempo de sobra. A pesar de ser mujer no tardaba mucho en bañarse, y con su ropa tampoco, ya que la tenía doblada, y simplemente la tenía que meter en la maleta, Natsu tiró la ropa de su ropero, pero no de su cajonera, y ahí tenía todo. La paciencia que tenía Lucy era muchísima. Así que agarro cada peluche, los sacudió y los ordeno como estaban. Levanto toda su ropa sacudiéndole el polvo dulce que tenía, y la dobló. A demás que la mayoría de su ropa la tenía doblada para esos malditos tres meses. Era poca ropa, y de la que no usaba casi nunca. Fue hasta el comedor, busco un escobillón, y comenzó a limpiar. Finalmente termino de limpiar, ya eran las 04:30, fue a bañarse. Busco ropa interior, su uniforme, y entró a bañarse. Se preguntarán ¿Por qué el uniforme? El director dijo que la inspectora obligó que vayan con el uniforme en el viaje, por tema de seguridad, y para comprobar que sí eran de un instituto.

Cuando entro en la ducha trató de bañarse lo más rápido que pudo, ya que perdió tiempo por el imbécil de Natsu. Finalmente salió de la ducha. Se demoró arreglándose el cabello, era técnicamente perfecto, y para tenerlo así se requiere de muchos cuidados. Se cambió, se maquilló, y se peinó. Estaba lista. Solo faltaba guardar su ropa en las maletas, comer, e irse. Pero sus planes cambiaron.

Fue a su habitación, abrió la cajonera, buscó las maletas, y comenzó a guardar la ropa. Mientras la guardaba el timbre sonó, su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, ¿Qué clase de persona toca un timbre a las 5 de la mañana?. Se acercó a la puerta, y miro a través del pequeño observador. Era el director de colegio, o mejor dicho, su querido primo. Hijo de la hermana de la madre de Lucy, pero dejaron sus lazos familiares para tener una relación formal, de tal manera que nadie se enterara de eso.

Lucy respiro profundo, estaba aliviada, y abrió la puerta. –Que sorpresa. – Exclamó. -¿Pasó algo que vienes a las cinco de la mañana a mi departamento, Dreyar? - Preguntó sorprendida. A demás… ¡Ni siquiera sabía por dónde había entrado! Esperaba y suponía que no despertó a los encargados.

-No me digas Dreyar, solo dime Laxus, no estamos en el instituto tonta. – Se quejó. -Los encargados me dejaron pasar. – Admitió sin preocupaciones –Tengo que decirte algo, que no será de tu agrado.

Lucy hizo cara de preocupación. -¿Qué paso? - Respondió en tono tenebrosa.

-La inspectora. No quiere que vayas con la ropa que siempre usas. No es el uniforme debido que las chicas del instituto deben usar. – Largó de su boca así sin más. – Perdón.

Lucy dio tres pasos hacia atrás. –No puede ser… No quiero. – Respondió. Se le fueron las ganas de todo, de comer, de viajar, de hacer sus maletas, de todo. Todo por la culpa de esa maldita inseguridad que tenía. Laxus más que nadie lo sabía, y le preocupaba como esta podía reaccionar. Lucy llevo sus manos a sus brazos y los apretó con fuerza. –No quiero, no quiero que nadie me vea. – Repetía.

-Intente convencerla, le di mil excusas, pero no. – Admitió. –Tampoco le puedo contar la verdad. – Lucy lo ignoro, pudo ver como lagrimas frías caían de su delicado rostro. Laxus dulcemente se acercó a ella y la abrazó, limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro.

Lucy se alejó un poco de el. No necesitaba tanta comprensión, odiaba eso. –Gracias de todas maneras. – Sonrió limpiándose las lágrimas. –Tengo que terminar mis maletas.

Igualmente Laxus no fue a su departamento a darle esa pequeña mala noticia. –Vine a buscarte así vamos juntos. ¡Apúrate! – Ordenó.

Lucy frunció su ceño en señal de enojo. -¿Qué me apure? ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó enojada. –Aún no es tu horario de entrada, y yo tengo que ir a las seis. –Miro el reloj. – Recién son las cinco y minutos...

Laxus posicionó sus brazos detrás de su hombro. –Como mi deber es ser director no puedo ir contigo. Pero alguien está en el auto esperando, irá contigo a hacerte compañía. – Dijo.

Lucy lo miró con confusión -¿Quién? – Preguntó.

-Mi hermana, Michelle. – Respondió. –Está esperando abajo.

Lucy hizo una pequeña sonrisa. Con Michelle a su lado no se sentiría tan sola, era lo mejor que le habían dicho hasta ahora. Muy feliz se fue a su habitación, pero después de pensar un rato… volvió. -¿Has dicho que Michelle está en el auto verdad?

Laxus llevó un vaso hacia su boca –Así es… - Respondió tomando.

-¿¡LA DEJARAS UNA HORA COMPLETA ADENTRO DE UN AUTO A LAS CINCO DE LA MAÑANA!? ¿¡EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO!? – Gritó alarmada.

Laxus escupió todo. -¡Tienes razón! ¡Tomare estas llaves! ¡No me tardooooooo! – Gritó.

Lucy comenzó a soltar carcajadas. Finalmente después de un pequeño y horrible momento sonrió. Se dirigió a su pieza a guardar lo que restaba.

* * *

Por otro lado un reloj marcaba las 5:10 a.m. Una rebelde cabellera rosada moviéndose de aquí para allá, quejándose de un ruido totalmente molestó.

Estiró su mano hacía el objeto redondo y lo lanzó contra la pared. -¿¡ESO ES LO QUE QUERÍAS!? – Gritó, despertando a su pequeño felino. Este fue corriendo a la cama de Natsu por el susto. –Oh perdón, Happy. – Le dijo acariciando su cabeza. Él le respondió con un pequeño maullido. –Te tengo que llevar con Hilda, te cuidará mientras esté ausente, ¿Te portaras bien? – Preguntó, el felino lo miro confundido, pero se acurrucó en el.

Hilda siempre cuido de Natsu todo el tiempo que sus padres estuvieron ausentes por problemas de trabajo, es la encargada del edificio, así que por lo tanto vive ahí. Se encarga también de limpiar, acomodar, y cuidar el departamento de Natsu, también cabe recalcar que a su pequeña mascota también la cuida.

Natsu fue directamente al baño, se bañó ayer por la noche, así que ese pequeño paso se lo salteó. Se cepillo los dientes, se lavó la cara, se cambió, y bajo a desayunar. Leche con cereales, nada pesado, es normal que a esa hora tengas el estómago cerrado. Pero más tarde se arrepentiría de no comer.

Mientras comía, recordó a Lucy, y a las horribles marcas que tenía en su cuerpo, se quedó pensativo un rato. -¿Qué le habrá pasado? – Se imaginó millones de cosas, hasta las peores. Alguna de esas tenía que ser, tenía la mente en blanco, y tenía sueño, demasiado sueño. –En el viaje le preguntaré. – Decía ligeramente. Era obvio que Lucy no le contaría, pero «Soy Dragneel, y obtengo lo que quiero». Siempre la misma frase retumbaba en su cabeza.

Termino de desayunar, se dirigió a su cuarto, a chequear que no le faltara nada. Tenía sus maletas con ropa, el celular, el cargador, su laptop, el cargador de la laptop, sus audífonos. Tenía todo lo que un típico chico tendría a su edad. Cerró nuevamente las maletas. –Bien, tengo que ir con Hilda para encargarle a Happy. – Bajo las escaleras, y se dirigió a la puerta. Al abrir se encontró con una GRANDE sorpresa… -¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó en tono divertido.

La chica depositó un leve beso en sus labios, a lo que Natsu le correspondió. –Me enteré que te ibas por un largo tiempo. Antes de que te vayas te quiero dar una linda despedida… - Le respondió en tono seductor. Acercando y apoyando su cuerpo en Natsu. Natsu hizo una pequeña sonrisa pícara. Abrió la puerta, y la hizo pasar. La cargó y se la llevo a su cuarto.

* * *

Lucy finalmente terminó con su ropa. Sintió un pequeño escalofrió por su cuerpo, pero lo ignoró. Se acercó a su ropero, y sacó su viejo uniforme, era un conjunto entero, tipo una musculosa junto a una falda, se utilizaba con una remera blanca abajo. Respiró profundo, sacó su ropa habitual, y se lo colocó junto con unas medias. Salió de su cuarto con dos grandes maletas, y un pequeño bolso donde guarda su móvil y un pequeño frasco.

Al salir vio a Michelle sentada en su sillón, se le olvido de ese estúpido uniforme, tiró las maletas y se dirigió a abrazarla. -¡MICHELLE! – Gritó antes de tirarse encima de ella.

Michelle comenzó a llorar. -¡Lucy~~! – Exclamó recibiendo el abrazo.

Laxus hizo una pequeña sonrisa, le gustaba ver que se lleven tan bien. –Se vieron hace dos días, y están como si no se hubieran visto en años. – Exclamó irónicamente.

-¡CALLATE! – Gritaron Lucy y Michelle al unísono. Ambas se miraron, y rieron.

Comenzaron a hablar, hablar y hablar.

Su charla fue extensa, pero Laxus las interrumpió. –Chicas, lamento interrumpirlas… - Tanto Lucy como Michelle lo miraron con cara asesina. –No me miren así. Son las 05:40, es mejor que vayamos yendo. – Habló con certeza.

Lucy se incomodó, y bajó su falda lo más que pudo. Laxus y Michelle miraron con tristeza la escena, sabían perfectamente lo que le pasaba.

-¿Guardaste eso? – Preguntó Laxus preocupado.

Lucy con la mirada baja asintió, dejando más tranquilo a Laxus y Michelle. Dulcemente la castaña se acercó a la rubia, y le tomo la mano para ya irse.

Laxus tomó sus maletas. -¿Con dos maletas te arreglaras? Son tres meses… - Preguntó agarrándolas, pero sintió un gran peso. –Retiro lo dicho – Admitió mientras la cargaba. Lucy al escucharlo soltó otra pequeña carcajada. Al salir del departamento, Lucy no cerro nada con llave, daba igual, la encargada tenía que venir a limpiar y encargarse de algunas cosas.

Laxus prefirió bajar por las escaleras, eran solo seis pisos, pero pensaba que las maletas serían un gran peso para el ascensor. Lucy y Michelle bajaron por el ascensor, obviamente llegando primeras. Hasta que Laxus bajase, Lucy aprovechó para hablar con la encargada.

Laxus finalmente llego agitado, Lucy y Michelle soltaron carcajadas, era la primera vez que lo veían así. Subestimo sus dos maletas, y eso tuvo consecuencias. Lucy soltó un suspiro, no vería la cuidad, el departamento, nada por tres largos meses. Sonrió, y dejo pasar todo.

Laxus guardo sus maletas atrás junto con las de Michelle. Los tres subieron al auto y partieron.

Lucy fue la primera en hablar. -¿Cómo fue que te dejaron salir tres meses fuera del instituto? – Preguntó curiosa. Michelle no era de su mismo instituto, y la curiosidad la mataba.

-Ser la mejor alumna del colegio tiene sus privilegios…- Admitió en tono de superación.

Laxus comenzó a bufar. –No me digas que… ¡SABÍA QUE TENÍA QUE TOMAR EL OTRO CAMINO!

Lucy y Michelle miraron por la ventana. Era eso mismo, justo hubo un accidente. ¡Se les retrasaría todo!

-Bien. La historia de Lucy mala suerte Heartfilia está comenzando. – Susurró.

* * *

Por otro lado Natsu estaba acostado nuevamente en su cama con su pequeña visita.

-Fantástico como siempre, Dragneel. – Exclamó la chica besándolo.

Este hizo una pequeña sonrisa, abrió un ojo, y vio la hora. Sus ojos se hicieron grandes como dos platos. La había pasado tan bien que se le olvido completamente la excursión.

Natsu saltó de la cama dejando a la vista el cuerpo completo de la chica. -¡SE ME HIZO TARDE! ¡DIOS DEBO IRME A BAÑAR! – Gritó. La chica hizo carcajadas. Se cambió y se retiró. Natsu había entrado en el baño, tratando de sacarse el perfume y la esencia de la chica de todo su cuerpo. Habrá sido el baño más corto de su vida. Se secó lo más rápido que pudo. Su cuerpo aún estaba un poco húmedo, pero no le interesó. Se puso el uniforme, busco otra toalla y secó su cabello.

Estaba por agarrar las maletas pero nuevamente el timbre sonó. –Espero que no sea de nuevo… - Protestó. Bajo corriendo, y abrió la puerta. Era su chofer. Naturalmente Natsu conducía siempre su auto, pero esta vez no volvería, así que le pidió que lo lleve.

-Señorito Dragneel. ¿Tuvo algún inconveniente? – Preguntó educadamente.

-No, no pasa nada. Se me hizo tarde, necesito bajar las maletas, e dejarle las llaves a Hilda. – Renegó rascándose la cabeza.

A pesar de ser su chofer, también es un gran amigo del padre de Natsu. Fue el chofer de su padre por años y conoce a Natsu ya desde pequeño. –Ve a hablar con Hilda y espérame en el auto. Yo bajare al pequeño Happy junto con sus maletas.

Natsu suspiro aliviado y asintió. –Entonces te veo abajo, gracias. – Sonrió, y se fue.

-Este chico… - Susurro el chofer. Subió a su cuarto en busca de sus maletas, miro para donde estaba la casa de Happy, pero no estaba. Busco debajo de la cama, en el baño, en los otros cuartos, y nada. –Seguramente se lo habrá entregado a Hilda. Me apuraré o llegará más tarde de lo que está llegando. – Se retiró y cerró la puerta. Subió al ascensor, apretó planta baja, y espero. El ascensor dio señal de que estaba en su destino.

Natsu aún estaba despidiéndose de Hilda. –Te extrañare pequeñito. – Le decía dulcemente mientras acariciaba sus rebeldes cabellos.

Natsu intento hacerse el duro. –Ah sí, sí. – Respondió irónicamente.

Natsu se estaba por ir, pero Hilda lo paro. –Natsu, lo único que te diré, es que no seas tonto, y aproveches la gran oportunidad.

Natsu la miro con confusión. -¿Aprovechar la gran oportunidad? Es un simple via…

-Será un viaje, pero con una gran oportunidad. – Interrumpió.

Si estaba confundido, ahora lo estaba aún más. -¡Cuida a Happy, y al departamento mientras no esté! – Gritó. –Y Si tengo "visitas" dile que no estoy.

Hilda asintió con una sonrisita.

Salieron del edificio, el chofer puso las maletas atrás. Natsu subió al carro, el conductor también y partieron.

-¿Preparado? – Preguntó.

-¿Preparado para queEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – Exclamó. Sabía que llegaría tarde, y arrancó con todo. La avenida estaba un poco vacía, eran las seis y cuarto de la mañana, se estaba retrasando demasiado, y en el diccionario la palabra impuntualidad no existía.

Parece cosa de no creer, pero llegaron en cinco minutos. Natsu estaba muy agitado, había jugado millones de picadas, pero la velocidad de esto fue extrema.

-Gracias por la estancia. – Dijo bromeando.

-¡Esa frase no se apega a la situación! – Renegó, haciendo que el chofer riese.

Ambos bajaron, el chofer cargo con las maletas de Natsu. Natsu prendió su celular, más de cien mensajes depositados en su bandeja de entrada, pero los ignoro a todos. Finalmente entró al instituto. Estaba completamente vacío, salvo un grupito de cinco chicas que siempre estaban siguiendo a Natsu, eran esperarse los piropos que le decían, Natsu habitualmente les respondía, pero nuevamente lo ignoró.

-¡Al fin llegas hombre! – Exclamó un chico con pelo negro. -¿A caso estabas con una nena? – Preguntó juguetonamente, posicionando su mano en un puño.

-Cállate estúpido Gray. – Respondió, y lo saludó con el puño. Gray era el mejor amigo de Natsu. –En fin, ya llegue, ¿Cuándo nos iremos? – Preguntó.

-Aun no llega la cerebrito, y el director, no sé qué habrá pasado – Respondió.

Natsu recordó lo que hizo en casa de la Heartfilia, y soltó una pequeña carcajada. –No creo que venga… - Susurró.

Natsu sintió un pequeño golpe en su espalda. -¿Dijiste algo, Dragneel? – Pregunto una voz femenina.

Tanto Natsu como Gray se dieron media vuelta. –Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah bueno…- Exclamaron al unísono al verla. -¿Dónde escondías todo eso cerebrito? – Preguntó Gray.

Lucy estaba por apretar su brazo, pero justo llego Michelle. –No les hagas caso Lucy. – Le susurró tiernamente en su oido.

-Perdón, ¿y Tú quién eres? – Preguntó Natsu al verla.

-Michelle Dreyar, hermana de Laxus Dreyar. – Respondió.

Todos al escuchar eso se dieron vuelta. -¿¡TU ERES HERMANA DEL DIRECTOR!? – Preguntaron alarmados. Pero Michelle dejo de ser el centro de atención, y todos pasaron a Lucy, y a su nuevo aspecto. Estaban sorprendidos, se veía demasiado linda. Para nada era una tabla de planchar como la apodaban. Justo llego Laxus, y se puso delante de Lucy. Lucy se sonrojó un poco e sonrió. Natsu al ver esto arqueo una ceja.

-Perdón por la demora, hubo un accidente en el camino, pero estoy acá.

-Oh, director. Al fin llega. - Dijo uno de los dos profesores con los cuales iban a ir acompañados.

-Gildarts, Mavis, y Mirajane, a mi oficina. – Ordeno Laxus. Los tres eran los profesores que acompañarían a los alumnos. A demás que ellos tuvieron la idea. –Vayan acomodándose, cuando los profesores vuelvan, se van. – Ordenó. –Heartfilia, ven tu también.

Lucy asintió y los siguió. Natsu nuevamente volvió a mirar con confusión. -¿Qué relación tienen? – Le pregunto en voz baja a Gray.

-Todos nos preguntamos lo mismo. Siempre vienen y se van juntos. – Respondió. –Todos dicen que…

-¿Todos dicen que? – Interrumpió Michelle. –Dejen de inventar hechos que no son reales. Laxus y Lucy son… - Michelle calló. No debía decir que eran primos.

-¿Son que? – Preguntó Natsu junto a Gray curiosos.

-Son grandes amigos, y tienen una muy buena relación. ¿Por qué no se fijan en lo que hacen ustedes en vez de estar siempre pendiente de Lucy? - Preguntó molesta.

Este simplemente dio vuelta su cara. –Gray, no tengo ganas de esperar. ¿Le das las maletas por mí? – Preguntó.

-Claro que sí, pero… - Le dijo Gray, Natsu sabía perfectamente a que se refería. Sacó su billetera, y le entrego dinero. –Eso mismo, sube divina, espero tus servicios.

Natsu lo golpeo. –Cállate estúpido. – Renegó. y Subió a un gran micro que había. **(Micro es lo que sería un bus, supongo xD Solo que esto tiene asientos más cómodos, y sirve para un viaje más largo, seguramente lo deben saber, pero quizás en otros países les dicen de manera diferente).** Podía parar donde él quería, prefirió en el piso de arriba, al fondo de todo. El asiento era doble, recordó que tenía que sentarse con Lucy, así que aprovecho para ponerse del lado de la ventana.

Se acomodó y se sentó. Los asientos eran verdaderamente cómodos. Miro su fija en la ventana, y vio perfectamente como Lucy abrazaba a Laxus, lo que le hacía extraño es que estaban solos. Nuevamente arqueo una ceja. –Me sigo preguntando qué clase de relación tienen esos dos… Bah, que me interesa a mí. - Pensaba.

-Maldito Dragneel. - Se quejó una voz ronca. –¡Yo quería sentarme al fondo para evitar a los estúpidos de adelante!

Natsu conocía perfectamente esa voz. –Deja de quejarte Gajeel, te hubieras avivado antes. ¿Con quién debes sentarte? - Preguntó.

-Me había tocado con la otra tabla de planchar, pero al final me cambiaron con Gray.

-Aaaaaaaah ya veo porque querías sentarte atrás, picarón. – Hablo en tono de burla.

Gajeel lo golpeó – Estúpido. – Finalmente se sentó del lado derecho, hizo un pequeño escándalo por nada.

Natsu paso su mano por el golpe riendo. –No entiendo, ¿Cómo que te cambiaron? – Preguntó.

-Por lo que escuche, Juvia y Levy son mejores amiga o que se yo. Los padres de ambas tienen una gran empresa financiera, y las dos son las representantes. Por eso los padres de Juvia hablaron con el director para que cuando la empresa termine, las lleve el.

-Aaaah genial, no entendí nada. – Admitió. - ¿Pero que tiene que ver Juvia con todo esto?

-Se tenía que sentar con Gray, pero falta, por esa razón para que no estemos solos nos sentaron juntos. Pero ahora me respondes… ¿Qué fue esa insinuación a Lisanna y Levy ayer? No sueles hacer eso con tus compañeras de clase.

Natsu rodó los ojos y no le respondió ya que cada vez iban entrando más personas.

Cada persona estaba con su respectivo compañero. Excepto Natsu, Lucy aún no venía, y eso lo estaba molestando.

Una peliblanca subió al piso de arriba. -¡Chicos! Disculpen la tardanza. Lucy está hablando con el director, cuando venga ella partimos. - Dijo amablemente.

No se hicieron faltar los comentarios, e insinuaciones entre el director y Lucy.

-Quizás le esté dando una despedida… - Dijo bromeando Gray. Natsu lo miro cruzado. –Oh, olvidé darte esto. – Gray metió la mano en su bolsillo y le dio un pequeño papel.

Natsu lo agarró, era un pequeño papel con el símbolo de un candadito. -¿Qué es esto?

-Sí quieres de nuevo tus maletas, le tienes que entregar esto, además para que no se las confundan con las demás. Supongo que habrá sido alguna idea de Mirajane… - Supuso Gray.

Natsu no respondió y se guardó el papel. Apoyo su brazo en un lugar que había ahí, y puso su rostro. Golpeaba sus dedos con su cara mientras miraba por la ventana. Poco a poco se iban formando nubes grises. –Al parecer lloverá. – Desvió un poco su mirada, le llamó la atención que la persiana de la oficina estaba cerrada, pero justo se abrió. Estaba demasiado interesando en lo que pasaba. Lucy lo abrazó fuerte, y se acomodó la falda, tal como lo hizo anteriormente, porque no le gustaba mostrar su cuerpo, pero Natsu lo mal interpretó. Chasqueó la lengua, y cambió la posición.

Después de un ratito, Lucy salió de la oficina.

Se acercó a Mirajane que la estaba esperando. -¿Y mis maletas? – Preguntó.

-Ah, Lucy, ya están guardadas. Toma este papelito para poder retirarlas. – Le contestó y se lo entregó.

Lucy miro con determinación el papel, tenía una llave. Lo ignoro, le dio las gracias a Mira y entró.

Las miradas del piso de abajo, y de arriba no se hicieron esperar. Busco por todos lados, y finalmente vio a Natsu. Para su desgracia tenía que sentarse con el. Bajo su falda nuevamente, y se sentó.

Natsu se la quedó mirando. -¿No dirás nada?

-¿Qué debería decir? ¡Aaaaah! ¡Sí! Muchas gracias por desordenar mi cuarto, sinceramente no tenía pensado hacerlo. – Respondió irónicamente. –Ahora dime, ¿Cómo conseguiste entrar?

-Pf, soy Dragneel, chiquita. – Respondió.

Una pequeña cabeza se veía del asiento de adelante. Natsu se percató de esto, era Michelle. –Ojo con lo que haces. – Le dijo moviendo sus labios. Y se sentó nuevamente.

Finalmente el micro arrancó. Junto a eso gotitas de lluvia los acompañaban. Tal como Natsu dijo, lloverá. Lucy busco su celular, y sacó audífonos. Natsu hizo lo mismo. Los demás compañeros estaban hablando. Se podían dar cuenta de aquí hasta la otra vuelta del mundo que entre ellos no había nada de química. Era absurdo que los hayan puesto juntos.

Habrían pasado cuatro o cinco canciones. No podía dejar de mirar a Lucy, tenía dos grandes dudas con respecto a ella. ¿Qué paso con su cuerpo? ¿Qué relación tenía con el director?. Tenía muchas ganas de preguntarle, pero no lo hizo. Todos poco a poco comenzaron a dormirse. Eran las seis y media de la mañana, y era un largo viaje hasta allí. Natsu también reposo para dormirse, o al menos eso intentó.

Lucy aún seguía despierta. Miro a Natsu, y este tenía los ojos cerrados. –Al parecer esta dormido. – Dijo en susurro. Pero Natsu no estaba despierto, simplemente se estaba haciendo el dormido.

Mirajane subió y se acercó a Lucy. –Ten, olvidaste esto. – Le entregó una botella de agua.

Lucy sonrió falsamente. –Gracias… -Respondió.

Mirajane entendió. –Es por tu bien. Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo. – Le dijo y se marchó.

Lucy metió la mano en su cartera, y busco un frasquito de pastillas, retiró una, abrió la botella, la colocó en su boca, y tomó un pequeño sorbo de agua.

-Lucy. – Dijo Natsu.

Lucy abrió grande sus ojos, y se atragantó. Natsu se dio vuelta, y rápidamente le golpeó la espalda.

-Gracias. – Respondió en tono ronco. -¿Qué pasa?.

Natsu quedo callado por un momento.-¿Te dije Lucy verdad?...

Lucy quedo mirándolo. –Tienes razón Dragneel. – Respondió. -¿Paso algo?

-¿Por qué no te duermes un rato? – Pregunto amablemente. -El ruido de la lluvia esta agradable para dormir.

Lucy lo miro fijamente… -Creo que me perdí el dialogo en el cual nosotros dos nos llevamos bien. – Respondió en forma bromista.

-Ahora entiendo porque no tienes amigos, eres demasiado arisca, Heartfilia. Deberías cambiar un poco tu personalidad. – Le susurró enfadado. Se dio la media vuelta, y cerró los ojos. Escucho un sollozo de Lucy, y se dio la media vuelta. -No me digas que…

Los ojos de Lucy estaban completamente rojos, y algunas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. –No estoy llorando.

Natsu bufó, metió la mano en su bolsillo, saco un pañuelo, y seco las lágrimas. –No llores, odio cuando las mujeres lloran. – Renegó.

-Ya te he dicho que no estoy llorando.

-Como digas. – Respondió irónicamente. ¿En qué momento comenzó a tratar bien a Lucy?... o Mejor dicho… ¿Desde qué momento empezó a sentir curiosidad por lo que pasaba a su alrededor?. -¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Lucy le dio la espalda. –Claro dime. – Susurró.

Natsu respiro profundo. -¿Qué relación tienes con el director?.

Lucy lentamente dio vuelta su cabeza. -¿Eres estúpido, o te pagan? – Preguntó sin más. –Primero me dices que soy una basura, que soy una inútil, que soy arisca, ¿Y ahora me haces preguntas amigables?. Lo peor es que es una insinuación ridícula. ¿Qué relación voy a tener con el director? ¡Sí es muchísimo mayor que yo! – Susurró en tono de enojo.

-¿Qué tiene? Yo me he acostado con una de 40… - Le respondió.

Lucy puso cara de asco. –No tienes límites. ¡Tú lo dijiste! ¡Tú eres tú! ¡Yo soy yo!

-No te enojes, te lo dije como amigos. – Respondió sencillamente.

-¡Ah claro, como amigos!... ¿Y Cuando fue que tú y yo nos convertimos en amigos?

-Desde ahora…

-¿Aaah sí?

-¿Quisieras ser mi amiga?

Lucy se sonrojo un poco. –Eres insoportable. – Colocó sus audífonos, y se dio la media vuelta.

Natsu comenzó a soltar carcajadas. –Esta chica es genial…- Pensaba. -¿Pero qué es lo que me pasa? ¡Dios! ¡No puedo ser amigo de la cerebrito! – Los pensamientos estaban consumiendo su cabeza. Prefirió ponerse audífonos, la música a todo volumen, y dormirse. Y así fue… Tanto Natsu como Lucy se durmieron…

Pasaron tres horas, y ambos seguían dormidos… La mayoría de las personas ya estaban despiertas. Lucy y Natsu aún seguían dormidos…

-No veo y no lo creo…- Exclamaba Gray.

-¡Déjame tomarles una foto! – Dijo Gajeel en un tono animado, sacó su celular y los fotografío.

-¡Ya basta y despiértenlos! – Ordeno Michelle.

-Tranquila… Se ven tiernos juntos… - Decía Lisanna aguantándose la risa.

Lucy estaba dormida en el hombro de Natsu, y Natsu tenía apoyada su cabeza en ella. Se veían completamente tiernos.

-Yo me pregunto… ¿Dónde guardo "TODO" eso la cerebrito? – Dijo Gray.

-Hoho, lo mismo me pregunto. – Lo acompaño Gajeel.

Michelle estaba gruñendo, odiaba que dijeran cosas así de su prima. -¡Basta! Tiene nombre y es Lucy. ¿Por qué no intentan llevarse bien con ella? ¿Ustedes no saben lo que se siente estar solo?.

-¿Michelle es tu nombre cierto? Soy Lisanna Strauss. Yo siempre intento hablar con Lucy, es más. Siempre la defiendo de estos tontos. Pero ella nunca me habla, y siempre me ignora, tampoco es nuestra culpa. – Refunfuño.

Gray y Gajeel comenzaron a aplaudir irónicamente. -¡Lisanna presidenta 2015! – Gritaron al unísono.

-¿Quién hablaría bien con alguien cuando fue lastimado? Lucy tuvo demasiados problemas en su vida… - Relató Michelle. -¿Cómo quieren que confíe tan rápido en una persona? Y más si siempre la están hiriendo. Tienen que trasmitirle confianza. Eso solo. – Respondió deprimida. Gray, Gajeel y Lisanna la miraron fijo a Michelle. ¿A qué se refería con eso? -¡AHORA HAY QUE DESPERTARLA QUE NO LA QUIERO VER CON DRAGNEEL! Ya me contaron sobre este tipo…

-¡Oh no! ¡Espera! – Interrumpió Gajeel. Se paró y se posiciono sobre Natsu y Lucy.

-¿Qué haces? – Pregunto Gray.

-¡Quiero tener una foto mejor! ¡Esto no se ve todos los días! – Dijo emocionado. Saco nuevamente su celular y los fotografío. -¡Están divinos!

-Gajeel, suenas como gay. – Dijo Lisanna. Haciendo que Michelle soltara una carcajadita.

-¡Pásame esa foto por whatsapp! – Reclamó Gray.

Gajeel abrió su wap, y se la envió. –Bien, ya estoy satisfecho. – Dijo. –Dragneel, despiértate - Le hablo moviéndole el hombro de Natsu.

Este hizo un pequeño gruñido. -¿Qué pasa? – Respondió enojado.

-Uh, déjenlo. Seguramente quiere seguir muy acarameladito con la cereb…- Michelle lo miro con cara asesina. –Con la Heartfilia. – Corrigió.

-¿De qué caraj…- Natsu movió su rostro, tenía a Lucy durmiendo a su lado. Su rostro era completamente angelical, se veía hermosa. Se sorprendió un poco, pero al instante reacciono. La tomo de los hombros y la sacudió. -¡DESPIERTAAAAAAAAAAA! – Gritó.

-¿Qué pasó? - Preguntó mientras refregaba su ojo. Sentía el olor de Natsu en su ropa. –No me digas que…- Dijo Lucy.

-Sep, te quedaste dormida con Natsu. – Afirmo Gajeel. –Hasta le tome una foto. – Prendió su celular, busco la foto y se la mostro.

Lucy se sonrojo demasiado. -¡Borra eso! – Gritó enojada.

-¡No la borres! ¡Pasame la por whatsapp! – Dijo Natsu.

-Mmm, pensándolo bien, ¡Yo también la quiero! –Dijo Lisanna acompañando a Natsu.

-¡Hey! – Exlamó Michelle… -No te olvides de mí… - Susurro.

Gajeel comenzó a reírse. –Pásame tu número, Michelle.

Lucy chasqueó con la lengua. –Son unos idiotas. – Exclamó enojada. Se dio la media vuelta mirando para la ventana, pero Natsu también estaba así, solo que para el lado contrario. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca… Ambos quedaron mirándose, ninguno de los dos hizo algún moviento, quedaron sus miradas fijas.

El silencio era incómodo. -¿Cuánto tiempo quedarán así? – Preguntó Michelle junto a Lisanna.

-Hasta que Gajeel nos saque otra foto. – Dijo bromeando.

-Dragneel, déjame del lado de la ventana. – Ordeno Lucy.

-¿Por qué? ¿Y si no quiero? - Le dijo jugando. –Sí quieres que te deje, pídeme disculpas.

Lucy arqueo la ceja. -¿Disculpas por qué?.

-Por lo que me dijiste ayer en el salón, y por llamarme "ricachón".

Gajeel y Gray se miraron. -¿Cómo le vas a decir eso? Es la palabra prohibida. – Dijeron ambos al unísono.

-¿Palabra prohibida? ¿Pero qué es esto? ¿El diccionario de Ned Flanders? Que la palabra prohibida era la N…- Exclamó Michelle.

Lucy hizo una pequeña sonrisa, después le siguió una carcajada, y después comenzó a reírse completamente. Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, y Lisanna la miraron fijamente. Era la primera vez que la veían reírse así. Michelle tenía razón, Lucy era completamente encantadora, solo era cuestión de conocerla.

-Adiós dignidad…- Susurró Lucy. –Perdón Dragneel. – Dijo irónicamente.

-No, no te perdono. Eso son unas disculpas falsas, yo quiero una de verdad. –

-Eres insoportable. – Suspiró. - Perdón Natsu. – Dijo dulcemente. Fue tan dulce, que sonó empalagoso.

Natsu la miro confundida, y con ternura. –Así te ves más bonita. ¿Por qué no fuiste así desde un principio? Creo que nuestra relación hubiera sido diferente.

Lucy frunció su seño. -¿Yo tengo la culpa? ¡Ustedes eran los que siempre se reían de mi por todo! ¡Tenían un apodo diferente para mi cada día! ¡Hasta que finalmente se decidieron por cerebrito! ¡Yo siempre quise ser buena con ustedes, pero ustedes no se dejaban! ¡USTEDES ME RECHAZABAN! – Explotó. Michelle, Lisanna, Gajeel, Gray y Especialmente Natsu la miraron con miedo. –Ahora no me molestes más, y déjame un rato de ese lugar.

Natsu obedeció, se levantó, dejándole el paso abierto a Lucy. Esta paso, se acurrucó, e intentó dormirse. –Tiene demasiado olor a Natsu. – Pensaba.

Michelle le pidió su teléfono a Natsu, y le mando un mensaje.

-Yo te dije que tengas cuidado. Es muy sensible.

Natsu miró con atención el mensaje.

-¿Por qué es muy sensible? – Respondió.

-No es algo que yo te pueda decir. Pero Lucy tuvo demasiados problemas en su vida, simplemente dejala, y no te involucres con ella. Necesita personas que le transmitan confianza. Y no creo que tú, o los demás puedan hacer eso. A demás, odia a los hombres. – Respondió Michelle.

Natsu bloqueó su celular. -¿A qué se refería con "Tuvo demasiados problemas"? – Pensaba. -¿Tendrá todo que ver con Laxus? ¿Y sus marcas? ¿Por qué odiaba a los hombres y se llevaba bien con Laxus? – Las preguntas consumían su mente. –Definitivamente lo tengo que saber. – Susurro mientras la miraba.

**Continuara ~ **

* * *

En fin, hasta acá llego! Técnicamente me tarde más de lo debido, me da vergüenza. Perdón. Pero el colegio es la primera prioridad que tengo, y si desapruebo todo, va a ser peor porque en el verano tendré que pasármela estudiando xD Espero que les haya gustado.

**Nota: ¡SI ESTAN LEYENDO SENTIMIENTOS CONFUSOS, ESPEREN UN POCO, PRONTO LO SUBIRÉ! 3**


	3. Pequeño Aviso

**Hola chicos! Bueno, escribo esto para que se enteren de que no continuo el fic por la misma razón que se rompió mi computadora. Hasta que no la arreglen no podré continuar. ¡Lo siento mucho! T_T**

**Pd: En este momento no estoy desde mi pc xD Eso solo, gracias por leer el fic! Y nos vemos hasta que regrese. **


End file.
